Turn and turn again
by HereItGoesAgain
Summary: Heroes/Supernatural. Warning: Slash! Peter/Sylar, Sam/Claire. Dean and Sam go to New York, thinking that there is something supernatural, but instead they get to know Claire, Peter and Sylar. I don't own Heroes or Supernatural!
1. Winchester brothers in New York

**Title: Turn and turn again**

**Characters: Peter Petrelli, Sylar, Claire Bennet, Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, Ruby, Angela Petrelli.**

**Pairings: Peter/Sylar, Sam/Claire.**

**Summary: Dean and Sam go to New York to investigate the case called "A girl dropped herself off of a bulding, and then stood up and walked away". And that girl is Claire Bennet. The Winchester boys go to the Petrelli mansion to find Claire there, and soon enough, her uncle Peter, too, and not long after that, Sylar. **

**Author's note: I don't know where this fic even came from.. anyway, I hope you like itXD**

**Spoilers: Heroes: Up to season 3. Supernatural: Up to season 3, after Ruby has arrived.**

**Warning: Slash!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes or Supernatural.**

* * *

"Dude, why did we have to take this job?" Dean Winchester wined as this little brother, Sam Winchester.

"Because when I told you about this job, you didn't let me finish, you just said "Yay! New York! Let's go!"." Sam reminded, rolling his eyes.

Dean snorted. "I don't remember anything like that.." he mumbled.

They stopped at Kirby Plaza. "So.. let me read it to you. A-gain." Sam sighed.

"Wait! Where are we?" Dean asked.

"Umm.. This is Kirby Plaza, I think." Sam said.

"Wooww... I read about this. Some witness had written a story that this guy was fighting with this other guy here about..a year ago? Maybe a little less. Anyway, then the other dude started to shine, like.. like he was blowing up or something. And then this chinese or japanese dude came, shouted something random, and killed the man with a sword. Then the glowing man was about to blow up, but then this chick came, trying to shoot him, but couldn't. And then this other dude came, and flew the glowing man away, and they both exploded, I think." Dean explained. After he was done, he smirked dumbly.

Sam just blinked.

"You made that up." he said.

"Did not!" Dean shouted.

"Did too!"

Did not!"

Did too!"

Did not!"

Did too!..Oh, shut up!" Sam sighed.

"Did not.." Dean whispered to himself.

"Anyway. This girl, a young blonde, about 18 years old, fell off a building, and then.. stood up and walked away." Sam said.

"Something supernatural, you think?" Dean asked.

"Maybe a demon." Sam shook his shoulders.

"Let's check it out. Who was this girl?" Dean asked.

"Named Claire Bennet. She lived in Costa Verde, but she is apparently visiting her relatives here in New York. She was adopted." Sam said.

"Okay." Dean said.

* * *

**the new chapter will be up really soon.**


	2. The Hottie vs The Boogieman

**This is the second chapter. Meet Claire, Peter and Sylar!**

* * *

They had the adress to Claire Bennet's family's home, and found themselfs standing in front of a big mansion.

"..She lives here?" Dean asked, looking at the house.

"No. Her grandmother and her biologic father do." Sam said.

"Okay." Dean said and knocked on the door.

An old, maybe late fourties, early fifties, black haired, scary looking, well dressed woman, opened the door.

"Yes?" She asked rather coldly.

"Hi-ya. We're detective John Parker and Jake Holmes. Is Claire Bennet here?" Dean asked, showing his police padge.

"What is this about?" The woman asked, conserned.

"Nothing serious. We just have to talk to her about something." Sam said.

"Fine. She's upstairs." The woman said, letting the men in.

Sam and Dean walked upstairs, and knocked on a random door, which appeared to be her room.

"Who..who are you?" A young, beautiful, short, blonde girl asked Sam and Dean.

"Detective John Parker. This is detective Jake Holmes. We're here to talk to you about an incident." Dean explained.

"An..incident?" Claire asked, looking suspicious.

"A witness saw you fall of a building, and stood up, and walk away." Sam explained.

Claire looked at him, and then blushed. Damn it.. _Why did she have to show her abilities to Hiro that night?_

"Umm.. uh.. I don't know what you're talking about.." She mumbled.

"I think you do." Dean said.

"What's going on?" A strange voice asked, making them all to look at him. He was a man, maybe 25-28 years old, very handsome, dark haired, kinda tall, not compared to Sam, though.

"Peter.. These are detectives.." Claire explained.

"What's this about?" Peter asked.

"Who are you?" Dean asked.

"Peter Petrelli, her uncle." Peter explained.

"John Parker. He's Jake Holmes. We're here to talk to your niece about this incident with a witness." Dean explained. For some reason, Sam was awfully quiet.

"What incident?" Peter asked.

"Let's go into my room..please." Claire mumbled.

They all walked to her room, and all froze at the same time.

There was a man standing in her room. Also maybe 26-30 years old, also very handsome, also dark haired, but only taller.

"Well. Well. Hello, cheerleader. Peter Petrelli. Long time, no see." Sylar grinned mostly to Peter.

"Not long enough." Peter hissed.

Suddenly, the mans hands started to shine with electrocity. He used the electrocity, hit it to Claire, and she fell to the floor, but soon, her wounds healed, and she stood back up.

"Sammy." Dean hissed.

"Yeah." Sam murmured, getting a gun from his pocket.

"Sammy?" Claire asked.

"Sam." Sam said, blushing a little. Claire gave him a small smile.

"Aww.. that's just adorable. Sammy and little Claire." the man laughed.

"Shut up, Sylar!" Claire shouted.

"Claire.. go downstairs, now!" Peter yelled. Claire obeyed, but then turned to Sam and Dean.

"Maybe you guys should come, too." She said, mostly to Sam, though.

"No, I think we've got it." Sam smiled. Claire smiled back, and left the room.

"Who are you guys, really?" Peter asked.

"Sam and Dean Winchester." Dean said.

"Okay." Peter said, not really caring. He slowly walked towards Sylar, his hands beginning to glow with something blue, that looked like..ice?

Sylar just smiled.

"Get the hell out of here." Peter said, rather calmly.

"You can't heal now, Petrelli. Aren't you afraid?" Sylar asked.

"I have never been afraid of you, Sylar. Besides, you're not gonna kill me. I have nothing you want. Your words, not mine." Peter smiled back, but not happily or sweetly. Rather..sarcasticly.

"Right. Well. I could just kill you for fun." Sylar nodded.

"Like you did Elle." Peter nodded back.  
"She lied to me. And I never really even cared about her." Sylar said.

"You can't care about anyone." Peter said.

"That's what you think.." Sylar said, his expression changing from confident to..sad?

He slowly walked towards the window and flew off. Wait, flew??

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked.

"We have abilities." Peter explained. "That's why Claire can't get hurt."

"Oh. Nothing supernatural, then." Dean said.

"It's kinda supernatural." Sam said.

"It's not!" Dean shouted

"Yes, it is!"

"Not!"

"Is!"

"Umm.. you guys?" Peter asked.

Sam and Dean turned to him.

"What's with that Sylar guy?" Dean asked.

"He's evil.. But it's not really his fault." Peter murmured.

"Seems to like you." Sam pointed out.  
"No. He hates me. Like I hate him." Peter said.

"Right.." Sam said.

Peter refused to look at them, walking towards the window, looking out. Sylar was gone. And a part of Peter was hurt. Broken.

* * *

**new chapter will be up soon!**


	3. A lot new crushes for one day

**Here is the new chapter, again.**

* * *

Soon Peter, Claire, Sam and Dean were in Claire's room, talking, trying not to let the old woman, apparently called Angela, hear. They were eating hamburgers and drinking coca-cola.

"So..what's the plan?" Claire asked.

"What plan?" Dean asked.

"You must have some plan to stop Sylar." Claire explained.

Peter nearly chocked in his hamburger.

"Why..why..would..we?" he tried to ask.

"Why would we try to stop Sylar?" Sam asked.

"Y-yes." Peter nodded.  
"Because he is pure evil!" Claire shouted out, spilling her coce all over her jeans. "Great." she mumbled, and went to her closet, and got a skirt. "I'll go change." she said and walked out of the room.

"He isn't pure evil." Peter murmured.

"We know. You have told us. And we really don't know him, so we can't judge." Dean nodded.

Peter nodded.

"I'm gonna go use the bathroom." Sam murmured, and left the room, leaving Peter to watch, wide eyed, as Dean stuffed his whole burger into his mouth, and then ate Sam's, too. In a less than a minute.

Sam walked towards the bathroom, and opened the door, but froze, as he saw Claire, without her pants, just in her underwear, blushing.

"Umm.. sorry." Sam chocked, blushing, also, and closed the door.

But before Sam could do anything, Claire opened the door. She now wore a skirt.

"It's okay." she smiled.

"I..uh..sorry." Sam mumbled.

Claire laughed.

Sam just smiled.

* * *

**And I will upload the new chapter pretty much right away. Btw, the reason for me to upload them so quickly is because I've made them already. After a while they won't show up that quickly.**


	4. The Kiss

**A new chapter.**

* * *

Later that night, Peter was walking down the street, into an alley, walking towards Kirby Plaza to meet Claire and the Winchester brothers.

But he was stopped, by a oh so very familiar, seductive voice.

"Hello, Peter." Sylar whispered. Peter then realised, that Sylar was just behind him, whispering the words into his ear.

Peter tried to pull away, but Sylar grabbed his wrists.

"What do you want?" Peter asked.

"You." Sylar hissed, before he pressed Peter against a brick wall, and then he kissed Peter.

Peter was too shocked to kiss him back. He just blinked. And blinked again. And again.

And before he could do anything else, Sylar pulled away, something new in his eyes.. Lust..yeah. For Peter?

Peter gasped for breath, cause, well.. Sylar had kissed him for about a minute.

They just stared at each other, before Sylar smiled, ran his hand along Peter's hair, and then, leaned forward to kiss his forehead, and then..walked away, leaving Peter compleatly stunned.

* * *

**I'm gonna upload the new chapter.. now?**


	5. Kirby Plaza

**Again a new chapter. And again, short. **

* * *

He finally arrived Kirby Plaza, about 30-minutes late.

Sam and Claire were talking, and Dean was reading. And eatinga dognut. Oh, well.

"Peter!" Claire smiled, as she saw Peter.

Peter smiled shortly, but was still shocked.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked.

"Fine." Peter murmured.

"You don't look fine, dude." Dean said.

"Too bad for that." Peter snapped, sitting on the bench with the others.

"Peter..are you sure you are alright?" Claire asked.

"Let's not do it." Peter said.  
"Do what?" Sam asked.

"Kill Sylar. Let's not." Peter shook his head.

Dean dropped his food, and Sam and Claire stared.

"I..uh.. I won't let you." he finally said.

"Why?" Claire asked.

"I don't know." Peter said.

"Peter, this is just some trick he's playing on you, don't trust him, he's evil." Claire said.

"No, he is everything but evil!" Peter shouted.

"Alright.." Claire snorted.

Peter stood up. "I'm going home." he murmured and walked away.  
"Bye." Dean waved, dumbly. Sam and Claire looked at him.

"What?" Dean asked, then, lifted his dognut and begun to re-eat it.

"Eww.." Claire murmured. Sam just nodded, but had gotten used to it. It was just Dean.

* * *

**New chapter up soon!**


	6. In your arms

**I personally like this chapter, cause it has a lot of Pylar in it.**

* * *

Peter dropped his keys to the table at his apartment, sighing hevily.

He walked into the bedroom, brushed his teeth, took his clothes off, so he was only wearing his boxers, and crawled onto his bed, under the blanket.

Suddenly he felt arms wrap themselfs around his waist, making Peter freeze, again.

"Hey, you." Sylar whispered into his ear. "What took you so long?" Peter suddenly remembered the last time Sylar had said it. At Kirby Plaza. He smiled at the thought.

"Sylar.." Peter whispered.

"Shh-shh." Sylar whispered, tightening his hold of Peter. Peter noticed that he was shirtless, too.

"What..are you doing?" Peter whispered after a while, after Sylar had kissed his shoulder.

"I want you, Peter. Oh God, how much." Sylar whispered, and kissed Peter's neck, making Peter shiver.

"This is wrong." Peter whispered.

"I know." Sylar replied. "Don't you want me, then?" he asked.

"I..I do." Peter said.

Sylar turned Peter over, so Sylar was on top of him, and he kissed Peter. And again. And again. And only after that Peter kissed him back, opening his mouth, as Sylar's tongue slipped in, and Peter's did the same.

"But..this is wrong." Peter whispered.

"Forget about that." Sylar said. "Just for tonight, only think of me, please." Sylar requested.

"Alright." Peter smiled, and kissed Sylar again.

Had Peter expected this? Hell no!

* * *

**Tell me whatcha think!**


	7. Obsession

**A new chapter, a little bit longer. WowXD**

* * *

Sam and Claire were walking down the street. It was pretty late already. After Peter had left, Dean had went to a bar to hook up with some girl or something else Deanish.

"So.. your brother seems.." Claire tried to find the right word.

"..Like Dean." Sam finished.

"Yeah." Claire laughed a little.

Sam smiled.

"You are really tall, you know?" Claire reminded.

Sam sighed. "Yes, unfortunately." he murmured.

"What's wrong?" Claire asked, suddenly seeming sad.

"No, I just.. I think I'm a little _too _tall." Sam said.  
"You're not." Claire smiled.

Sam laughed a little.

"Let's go." Claire said, taking Sam's hand, as they took a cab back to the Petrelli mansion.

* * *

Peter woke up the next morning _compleately _shocked. He felt strong, bare arms around his waist, and he could feel a warm breath against his neck. Peter started shaking. He was so nervous. What was going to happen now? Last night obviously was a huge mistake, but..it felt so..great.

Peter tried to move, but Sylar tightening his hold just like the night before.

"Peter.." he mumbled sleepily.

"Sylar..let me go." Peter whispered.

"No!" Sylar said, still tightening his grip.

Suddenly Peter's phone rang. Sylar groaned, and buried his face on Peter's shoulder.

"Hold on." Peter murmured, got out of Sylar's hold, put some jeans on, and answered to the phone.

"Hello?" he murmured.

"Peter, it's Claire. Are you ok?" Claire's voice asked.

"Yes." Peter replied.

"Are you sure? I mean, you seemed kinda weird last night?"

"Claire, I'm fine. Just.. I'll call you later." Peter said, hanging up.

He started to look for his shirt.

"What are you doing? Come back to bed." Sylar murmured.

"Sylar, what are we doing?" Peter asked, sighing.

"What do you mean?" Sylar asked.

"We are enemies! Not..whatever this is." Peter said.

"Are you sure?" Sylar smirked.

"Shut up." Peter mumbled.

Sylar stood up, walking to Peter.

"I know you want this." he said.

"How can you know that?" Peter spatted.

"I killed Matt Parkman. Took his ability. I can read your mind now." Sylar said.

"Uh.. you killed him?" Peter whispered.

Sylar nodded.

"Great." Peter murmured.

"Hey.. Peter.." Sylar sighed, cupping Peter's cheek.

"I need to go. They're waiting." Peter said.

"Who's they? Claire? Sammy?" Sylar sounded amused.

Peter pulled away and said: "It's Claire, Sam and Dean." he said calmly, putting his jacket on.

"Maybe I should just kill them." Sylar said.

Peter looked at him angrily.

"Why? They haven't done anything to you." he murmured.

"I suppose, but does it matter?" Sylar asked.

Peter pushed Sylar further from himself rather hardly.

Sylar's expression changed from amused to angry. Posessive.

"Don't go." he said calmly.

"I have to." Peter said. "You can..stay here, if you want, but.. just..give me some time, please?"

Sylar didn't say anything, and he also wasn't gonna obey.

Peter sighed, leaned forward and pressed a small kiss on Sylar's lips, but when he was about to pull away, Sylar reached forwards, ran his hand along Peter's hair, pulling him closer, kissing him passionately.

After a while, they pulled away, breathlessly.

"Sure you don't wanna stay?" Sylar asked then.

"Sorry. I can't." Peter sighed and walked to the door and out before he would change his mind.

Sylar smirked to himself. He was not gonna let this go. He wanted Peter. Needed him. And wasn't gonna let him go.

* * *

**I'm gonna update soon!**


	8. I'm a killer, not a hero

**This chapter is a little bit longer, too.**

* * *

"Peter, finally!" Claire shouted, as Peter stepped into her room in the Petrelli mansion. Dean and Sam where there, also.

"Claire, could I talk to Sam and Dean for a minute?" Peter asked.

"Umm..okay." Claire murmured, and left the room.

"What's going on?" Dean asked.  
"I want you to drop this case." Peter said. The men froze.

"You're serious? Last night we thought you were just you know, crazy." Dean asked. Sam rolled his eyes at Dean's choice of words.

"I..I mean..he.. Last night he came to my apartment." Peter said.

"And you killed him?" Dean asked.

Peter was quiet.

"No, he didn't. Did you?" Sam asked.

"No, I did not." Peter shook his head.

"What? You had sex?" Dean joked.

"It is possible." Sam said.

"It's not!" Dean shouted.

"It is!" Sam shouted back.

"It is." Peter said quietly.

Sam and Dean turned back to him. Peter refused to look at them.

"Whoa." Dean murmured.

"Don't tell Claire, please." Peter asked.  
"Of course not." Sam said.

"That is so messed up." Dean said.

"Tell me about it." Peter sighed, sitting onto the floor.

Then they heard a scream from downstairs. It sounded like Angela.

The three of them quickly ran downstairs, to find Claire on the floor, trying to stand up, Angela against the floor, and Sylar. Cutting her skul.

"No! Sylar!" Peter shouted, stumbeling on the stairs.

Sylar turned to him, stopped the cutting, and smirked.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked.

"She lied to me. She told me you and I were brothers." Sylar said.  
"Come on, it was a long time ago." Peter said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter. She tried to keep us apart." Sylar said.

"What?" Angela and Claire asked almost at the same time.

"You haven't told them. Interesting." Sylar said.

"Sylar, please. Don't do this." Peter shook his head.

All of them were tense and quite. Peter, Sylar, Sam, Dean, Claire and Angela.

"Sylar." Peter touched Sylar's shoulder, and Sylar's eyes immediately turned to his hand.

"Don't do this." Peter whispered.

Sylar slowly lowered his hand, and Angela fell onto the floor.

Sylar looked angry. He looked at Peter, then at Angela, then at Sam and Dean and Claire, and then Peter, again. If Peter wouldn't have known better, he would have said that he was crying.

He sighed, and took a step towards Peter, but then, stepped back, walked towards the front door, and left.

Peter suddenly felt really weak. He fell onto his knees and buried his head in his hands. He cried silently.

"Peter..what was he talking about?" Claire asked.

"Umm.. Claire.. I think we should go upstairs, so Peter can..you know." Dean murmured, and started to walk Claire upstairs, followed by Angela.

"Peter, go after him." Sam said, before he went upstairs, too.

Peter slowly dried his tears and decided to follow Sam's advice.

* * *

**Updating now!**


	9. A romance

**This is a short chapter, sorry:/ But I figured that cause a new character appears in the next chapter, that I should just keep this as it's own chapter.**

* * *

But no. Sylar was nowhere Peter could think of. Not in any local bars, not at Kirby Plaza, no cafe's. Nowhere.

He sighed and walked to his apartment and unlocked the door and stepped he saw his apartment, he gasped.

There were red roses everywhere. And candles. The apartment was quite dark. He had looked that long, that it was the night already. And Peter could smell the food from the kitchen.

"Sylar?" he shouted out.

"Welcome back." Sylar whispered into his ear from behind, taking Peter's coat off, kissing his neck.

"This is amazing.. but I thought, that today..?" Peter murmured.

"No, I got over it. All I wanna do right now is be with you." Sylar said.

"This is just..perfect." Peter smiled.

"I'm glad you like it." Sylar smiled back.

Peter leaned closer to Sylar, and kissed him.

"So I suppose you aren't gonna give me time to think about this..?" Peter grinned.

"Nope." Sylar shook his head.

Peter laughed a little, and then kissed Sylar again.

* * *

**Please review!**


	10. Ruby

**Everyone, meet Ruby! **

* * *

Sam was sitting on his bed in the motel room that he and Dean had rented for the night.

"Hey." Dean said, and hit Sam lightly on his arm.

"W-what?" Sam murmured.

"You and that Claire chick?" Dean asked.

"No. I mean..no." Sam said rather sleepily.

"Hello, boys." came a girl's voice by the door.

Both, Sam and Dean, turned towards the door.

"Ruby." Sam said.

"Hiya, Sam." Ruby smiled. "Dean." she said, her voice colder.

"What are you doing here, bitch?" Dean hissed.

Ruby snorted. "I heard about your last "case", and decided to come say hi."

"Well, you said it. Now, go." Dean murmured.

"Please." Ruby said. "Your little Claire Bennet? You do know that she can heal, right? And that oh, so charming Peter Petrelli? He can absorb any ability from anyone with abilities. And that hot guy, Sylar? He, uh, is class A killer." Ruby smiled when she was done.

"Huh?" Dean asked.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Let's go pay your Bennet girl a visit, shall we?" she asked, and then grabbed Dean's car keys from the table and walked out of the door.

"Hey!" Dean shouted, running after her.

"I'm driving." Ruby said.

"No, you are not." Dean shouted.

"I am!"

"Are not!"

"I am!"

"Are not!"

"..I'm driving." Sam said, and sat on the driver's seat, and took the keys from Ruby's hand.

"Fine. Then I'll sit next to you." Ruby said, and sat next to Sam.

Dean murmured something about crazy demon bitches, when he sat on the back seat, pouting, obviously.

"Next time, buddy." Sam sighed, and started to drive towards the Petrelli mansion.

* * *

They banged on the door, and got a very confused/tired Claire to open the door.

"Sam? Dean..who is this?" Claire murmured, immediately looking at Ruby, who was standing way too close to Sam in her opinion.

"I'm Ruby. And a demon. But you aren't such a big human either, now, are you?" Ruby chuckled, walking into the mansion, followed by Sam and Dean.

"W-what? A demon?" Claire gasped.

Ruby had went to the kitchen, and now came back with a knife, and stabbed Claire in the back, but she hadn't noticed, so she just stood there for a little while.

"Umm..on your back?" Ruby chuckled again.

"Huh?" Claire asked, and then seeing the knife and just saying: "Oh." and with that she took the knife off.

"What the hell?" Sam gasped.

"Sam, I can explain." Claire said.

"No, you can't. Only by saying "I'm a fucking freak who doesn't even notice a knife stabbed to my back." Ruby said.

"Oh, you are?" Claire snorted sarcasticly.

Ruby gave Claire a murdering look.

"Hey, you guys, calm down." Dean sighed.

"She is a freaking regenerating bitch!" Ruby shouted.

"And you're a freaking demon bitch!" Dean shouted back.

Ruby went silent. She looked at Sam quickly, then at Claire, and then sighed and walked towards the front door and left, shutting the door with quite a bang.

"I'm sorry." Claire murmured.

"You know.. I should.. Dean, let's go." Sam murmured.

"Fine." Dean sighed, and they also left the mansion.

* * *

**Wow, Ruby surely does know how to mess things up..XD In real Supernatural, and in this:P**


	11. Finding out

**Here's the new chapter.**

* * *

Peter and Sylar were lying in bed after having sex for a pretty long time.

Peter's head was on Sylar's chest, and he was smiling happily.

"It's like a dream." Peter mumbled.  
"What is?" Sylar asked.

"This. You and me." Peter responded.

"It's heaven.." Sylar smiled at Peter, and Peter smiled back.

"Oh, God, yes." Peter mumbled, and kissed Sylar's chest.

Then, suddenly, Peter's phone rang.

"No, no.." Peter groaned, and then took the phone from the nightstand, trying to ignore Sylar's sighs.

"Hello?" he answered angrily.

"Peter.. is this a bad time?" Claire's voice asked.

"No..no." Peter yawned.

"Good. Could I come over. I really don't feel too good right now?" Claire asked over the phone, and Sylar heard it, too, and started to shook his head wildly.

"Um.. sure." Peter nodded.

Sylar groaned.

"Good. Cause I'm outside your door." Claire hung up.

"Oh shiiittt.." Peter hissed as he quickly stood up, but his jeans on, and started to panic as he heard the door open.

"Peter?" Claire shouted out, and walked into the bedroom to see a shirtless Peter, and a naked Sylar, but, gladly, for Claire, he had a blanket on.

Claire was quiet. Her eyes were wide, and she was pale.

"Oh my God." Sylar sighed.

"Claire, this is..what it looks like." Peter sighed.

"I can.. see that." Claire stammered, and backed away a little.

"Calm down, Claire. It's all right." Peter tried to calm her down.

"Hello?" they heard a voice come from the livingroom.

Then, Sam, Dean and Ruby walked in.

Sam blinked. Dean was eating, and kept eating, but chuckled a little. Ruby laughed a little.

"Oh, great." Peter sighed.

"Who's that?" Sylar pointed at Ruby.

"Who's that?" Ruby said back, pointing at Peter, and then Sylar.

"Ruby. Peter, Sylar." Sam said after his shock was over.

"Oh. Cool." Ruby nodded.

"Could you guys..go?" Peter asked, trying to sound polite.

"Yes, we can see you're busy." Claire said, and she pushed the others out of the room, followed by her.

"Well, I gotta say. I don't like your friends." Sylar said after a while of quiet time.

"Me either."

* * *

**Reviews?**


End file.
